


理性与直觉

by thunderybee



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 菲尼克斯/阿塔尼斯, 阿拉纳克/阿塔尼斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 主时间线在摧毁灵能矩阵网络拖延黄金舰队的战役任务，回忆部分可能是会打乱战役任务的顺序，沃拉尊部分涉及《虚空之子》的剧情。
Relationships: Alarak/Artanis (StarCraft), Artanis/Fenix (StarCraft)





	理性与直觉

阿拉纳克敏锐地感觉到女族长的惴惴不安，但他并不认为这是对执行潜入任务的畏惧感，善于揣测人心是塔达林高阶升格者成功晋升最重要的原因之一。他注意到沃拉尊沉沉地凝视着周围的一切，似乎刻意在对比复刻某些回忆中的想象，高阶领主随着她的视线来回思索着，触目即是崩塌的废墟，被枯萎腐败的虫苔所腐蚀的宏伟建筑，飞扬的金色拱门曾经昭示着这里的辉煌，如今只剩下奄奄一息的铭文和暗处里虫群肮脏的气息。

曾经的安缇奥克，执行官堡垒。

“你有什么想说的？”高阶领主不置可否地抱着臂，懒洋洋地试探着族长，“现在打退堂鼓还来得及，我一个人就能解决这些，埃蒙的爪牙在我面前不过就是一堆尸体。”

不出所料的是，沃拉尊没有回馈于他与在亚顿之矛上相符的愚蠢怒火，正如他所想，这个性情直白却又在某些方面敏感内敛的黑暗圣堂武士陷入了一些不为他所知的回忆中。

“他牺牲在安缇奥克，我们共同战斗的地方。”

***

“他的声音，他的思想，他的存在。他描述着我们共同经历的回忆……”

如果黑暗圣堂武士有嘴，阿塔尼斯会看到沃拉尊长长的叹了一口气，她丝毫没有掩饰那种敏锐的同情和探究的好奇心，舰桥影影绰绰的光线将女族长的影子糅合地长而模糊，就像她本身一样，不可捉摸。

“虽然这个复制品并不是菲尼克斯本身，但是，看到他依然会让你想起失去的一切。”

她说的没错，阿塔尼斯潜意识赞许着这洞察人心的机敏，但他的头脑却模模糊糊地想到了别的地方，那些他所失去的，命运总是在指引的路上考验他，残酷到了几乎他曾经认为全是折磨。当阿塔尼斯以为失去塔萨达的教导已经是痛苦的极限，转眼间阿尔达瑞斯，菲尼克斯，泽拉图的告别就接踵而至，最后卡拉的终结，压垮他的神经束。

他以为这就是结束，因为他已经孤身一人，将一切献给了达拉姆，献给沦落的艾尔。我无所畏惧，因为我已经一无所有，没有任何可失去，那时候阿塔尼斯心想，用泽拉图的护臂引导出一波虚空能量，扎入混元体血肉横飞的伤口之中结束了这怪物可悲的生命。但是就如同埃蒙为了诡计而刻意制造的虚假预言，命运的玩笑总是一个接一个，亚顿之矛为了增员兵力，回收机械哨兵等旧日资料与塔达利姆短兵相接，凯拉克斯告诉他，相位技师从塔达林母舰的炮火下带回来一个“特殊的东西”。

而菲尼克斯是他无论如何也想不到，也从来不愿去想到的。

***

沃拉尊摇摇头，驱散笼罩在回忆里的愁苦和不安，她冷淡的瞳孔转向抱臂在一旁的塔达林领袖，弥漫着铁血和讽刺的幽能笼罩着他，刻意地隔开了两名星灵间的距离，正如同艾尔星灵被异虫驱逐至夏库拉斯之时，她曾对阿塔尼斯同样竖起的浑身尖刺一样，刻薄，偏见，不满。

沃拉尊熄灭曲光战刃，无视了阿拉纳克的挑衅示意直接前进，黑暗圣堂小心谨慎地靠近建筑废墟的一侧阴影中徘徊向前，而塔达林却肆无忌惮地在暗金色大道上大步前进，“这就是把你们吓得落花流水的异虫？”他嘲笑着，漫不经心地打量菌毯的残骸，“黄金舰队，名不虚传。”沃拉尊拧紧了眉头，如果是过去，她肯定会厉声反驳奈拉齐姆才不是那群虚有其表的傲慢族群一员，可是泰马特罗斯的惨剧，莫汉达尔消逝的劝慰，泰拉斯的至死一战，无不给她年轻骄傲的心上留下了血淋淋的伤疤，并时刻警示着女族长：勿重蹈覆辙。

于是沃拉尊隐忍了几乎喷薄而出的负面措辞，这不是件轻松事，达拉姆联盟都知道这位性情炽烈地完全不像她母亲的拉莎加尔之子，曾经把大主教斥责地毫无还手之力，并是他辛苦维持艾尔与奈拉齐姆一体的最大阻力，虽然后来她逐渐理解了阿塔尼斯的忍让和牺牲，但仅仅只是改变了她对阿塔尼斯采用的锋利言辞，沃拉尊无所畏惧。现在，为了达拉姆，她吞下了对不怀好意盟友的脏话，转而谈及塔达林和达拉姆的结盟。

阿拉纳克沉默了很久，沃拉尊几乎要放弃这刻意的话题了，他才慢悠悠地回答，那些翻涌着血腥的幽能此刻出奇的平静，收敛锋芒，“很有意思，达拉姆，”他刻意打量了一下沃拉尊肩头刺蛇狰狞的残骸，又挪开视线眺向露出一线菌毯痕迹的战场边缘，“你们的大主教隐瞒了很多事。”

沃拉尊别过武器摊开手示意着，她摇摇头，“以奈拉齐姆之名，我保证这与你们俩的结盟不会有所损害，”她原本警惕的视线放松了一点，似乎被刚刚回想的东西所触动，“我的意思，不过是给塔达林和达拉姆的未来一点友善的指向，要知道，让艾尔接受你们，比接受净化者还要难，但是，”她凝视着一点跳虫飞溅的血迹，收敛了语气中的警示，“但是曾经的我，我和奈拉齐姆们，面对从艾尔而来的同胞们，也是这么想的。”

“我没兴趣加入你们，接不接受跟我的塔达林毫无关系，”阿拉纳克冷冰冰地打断她，“你们未免太高看自己了。”

沃拉尊带了点怜悯地看着他，潜藏在骨子里的恶劣悄悄渗入话语：“不是我们，是他，”她看着阿拉纳克扬起眉头，“要知道改变整个部族——没有卡拉链接而充满了独立个体的部族的意向可比改变你一个人难多了，可是奈拉齐姆和艾尔能站到一起，有人功不可没。”她想起阿塔尼斯低头握住莫汗达尔已经冰冷的手，沉重几乎具象化地压在他耀目的头冠上，是的，当然是他的功劳，那些牺牲，那些他擦拭去长老胸膛血迹时温和的劝慰。

在阿塔尼斯缺席二十七位奈拉齐姆的葬礼之后，她原以为这个被犹犹豫豫推上主教一席的年轻人充斥着理性的冷酷，他解释的，为了安抚黄金舰队的怨怼，维系武力派系的平稳而抽不出时间都被奈拉齐姆视为了自私的背叛，只为保存艾尔实力而遗弃连整个夏库拉斯都献上了的奈拉齐姆。而那时，垂目的圣堂武士出奇的平静，灵能徘徊着失去莫汉达尔的遗憾和痛苦，却依旧优先安慰着她，承诺绝不会有任何芥蒂支持她去保护奈拉齐姆。

“净化者，”阿拉纳克突然冒出一声，“你是说那个冒牌货。”

沃拉尊拉长了脸，出于某种和阿塔尼斯共同的牵扯，她虽然不大爱和净化者打交道，但那个龙骑士一天到晚只在太阳核心和大主教身边这两个地方出没已经证明了他对达拉姆（或者别的什么……）的忠心耿耿，更何况菲尼克斯之名远没有止步于艾尔，圣堂执行官英勇无畏的盛名紧随着塔萨达的壮举传颂于星灵的部族，对英雄出言不善是所有团结一致的星灵不可容忍的侮辱，她抬手示意塔达林住嘴，“菲尼克斯不是什么冒牌货，”她的额头上神经隐隐疼痛地跳动着，“阿塔尼斯认可了他的存在，要说，没什么人比阿塔尼斯更有资格去确认他的存在，这就够了。”

“我也同样痛失过挚友……”

沃拉尊想起泰拉斯逐渐冷却的尸体，难以言喻的痛楚在翠色的眼睛里一闪而过。

阿拉纳克截住了话头，他们已经踏上了菌毯的边缘，刺蛇低沉的咆哮已经隐隐可见，沃拉尊垂下眼睑，充盈的幽能席卷过黑暗圣堂武士，模糊的绿扭曲了空间，她消失在阴影的边际。

“不要忘记他给你的任务。”奈拉齐姆的低语浮动在他远处，席卷而来的虫潮里一马当先的跳虫被看不见的阴影撕碎肢解，站在原地的高阶领主懒洋洋地抬起手，风暴般的幽能萦绕在他的利爪之下。

“又要让我亲自动手。”  
***

“你猜怎么？”阿拉纳克漫不经心地坐在星图边懒散地摆摆手，“顺利地让我大吃一惊，他居然从碎裂的灵能风暴里逃了出来。”

沃拉尊捏住芯片的手一顿，有些隐忍的焦虑卷入她的脑海，“菲尼克斯和凯拉克斯他们太莽撞了，我们错误地估量了灵能风暴的幅度，他明知道最后一个矩阵点杀机四伏，不该就这么去的。”

“那怎么着，他可是达拉姆的大主教，”高阶领主嘲笑着，“虽千万人汝往矣，要不是更早些他一个人闯进乌尔纳，我还真找不到合适的筹码来得到达拉姆的助力宰了马拉什。”

沃拉尊转过身，她的忍耐已经抵达了极限，一些先前太阳核心听闻的闲言碎语在她脑海里游荡，“等着吧，你，”暗堂武士鄙夷地俯瞰撑着头的塔达林，“你的肆意妄为，总有人会让你血溅三尺。”

“沃拉尊族长，”阿塔尼斯轻轻敲了敲舰桥入口的舷壁，“最高保护者想跟你谈谈。”

沃拉尊扬起眉头，她不是很确定这话是那个老气横秋的家伙真的提出来，还是阿塔尼斯为了制止一场显而易见的决斗而临时瞎编，顺着台阶下去总是没错，她恶狠狠地威胁了塔达林一眼才扬长而去，临别时对大主教不安地低语：“当心。”阿塔尼斯沉静地点点头，目送着黑暗圣堂卷着阴影离开。

阿拉纳克拉回了游离的视线，打量着刚处理完激战后伤势的领袖，出乎意料地收敛了傲慢的语气，“我的战士们，倒是相当钦佩你的举止，”他的视线随着阿塔尼斯走向星图而移动，“你赢得了他们的尊重。”

阿塔尼斯手指拖拽着星云中的行进路线，一刻也没有停止思考，他不假思索地回应高阶领主亦真亦假的称赞，“同样，和你们并肩战斗也是我的荣幸，”他回想起最后一个矩阵点的战斗中奔赴自己后防线倾泻炮火的不朽者，修正措辞，“但是你们对待……机械、半机械战士的态度，让人难以赞同。”

“那个啊，”阿拉纳克握着一簇地嗪，幽暗的气体萦绕在他指尖，“失败者，没什么好说的。”

“是为了延续战斗而坚持迎敌的战士们，”阿塔尼斯不快地收拢按在星图上的手指，“我以为至少我们是把他们从马拉什手里解放了出来，重获自由和尊重。”

“是为了高阶领主的最高指令，塔达林没有自由和尊重这些夸夸其谈，只有胜者和败者，”阿拉纳克嘲笑着，带着些许恶意点点星图底侧浮动的机械星灵结构图，“塔达林只有失败的奴隶才会成为这些东西，为了所剩无几的存在战斗到死，”他瞧见大主教涌动的灵能压抑着火气，想起沃拉尊寡淡的数语，“哦……我想起来了，那个谎言构造的机械星灵……”

“菲尼克斯不是谎言——”

“他要不是败在异虫手里，又何必从你们圣堂武士的一员沦落到还必须通过证明才能获得认同的净化者呢？”阿拉纳克提醒着那些不快的事实，“我听闻，最初你还不是示意相位技师提高警惕？”

阿塔尼斯无话可说，他从塔萨达那里学会了如何与黑暗圣堂武士相处，从而能毫无芥蒂地接受容忍了奈拉齐姆，可没人，也再不会有人教导他怎么去协调比夏库拉斯的自由主义者们更危险的远古兵器，他们为了战争而设计，为了杀戮而运转，至高议会的严苛和轻蔑固然是造成一切惨剧的源头，可拒绝谈判直接开战的净化者们也固执地让人至今无法放心。

遇到死而复生的菲尼克斯，更让他短暂地失却了理性。

“他是我的挚友，”阿塔尼斯慢慢组织回了措辞，凝聚在言语里的内疚却无法掩盖，“我确实……我本不该怀疑他的。”

“但是塔萨达……泽拉图他们……我——我们已经牺牲太多了，为了这场旷日持久看不见终点的战争。”

“我不敢用我个人微不足道的直觉去赌可能出现的危险，这对达拉姆的战士来说，太冒险了。”

阿拉纳克轻微地哼了一声，他充斥着不耐的红色瞳孔被地嗪的烟雾模糊地很辽远，“你就是成天想得多，”高阶领主不以为然地驳斥着，“一辈子就只学会反思的圣堂武士，懦弱，简直不堪一击，我要是你，觉得这是个危险就该提前宰了他，”阿拉纳克晦暗不定的神色显得有些阴郁，“养虎为患……”他想到在努洛卡的拉克希尔中逃过一劫的自己，又不禁嗤笑一声，“显然你没那个能力。”

“你的口气可真像埃蒙，”阿塔尼斯似乎并没把塔达林能挑起净化者怒火的挑衅放在心上，“小心哪天没命。”

“不要弄错……”阿拉纳克的语气里带着点古怪的柔和，他所处的朦胧烟雾下暗藏着威胁般的锋利幽能，“我们现在可算是一条船上，塔达林失败了，你们也别想从埃蒙手里活下来。”

阿塔尼斯背过手，从善如流地撇开塔达林先前让他难受的话题：“我不认为威胁是稳固联盟的良好助益。”

“当然，”高阶领袖似乎想到什么有趣的地方，阴晴不定地笑出声，“我相信你会找到更合适的方法来处理……这段关系，结束敌对，铸造盟友，或者……”他瞧着最后一点地嗪在他手心消散殆尽，随即收拢手爪，傲慢地站直，“前提是，我得乐意，圣堂武士。”

阿塔尼斯从垂下的视线余光尾随着塔达林慢腾腾地离开舰桥，先前被挑起的忧虑积蓄在他胸腔中，像一团朦胧郁躁的雾气积塞着空荡荡的地方。

他应该跟菲尼克斯谈谈以确保对净化者的控制，但是情感上簇拥着他阻断这个念头，龙骑士当然值得不容置疑的信任，多余的疑心对记忆回路里那个正直无畏的战士只是侮辱，当他们曾并肩的时候，阿塔尼斯从来不用回头顾虑挚友所坚守的那片战场，不应该去再三确认龙骑士的复制系统到底有多完好，菲尼克斯只需要他点头，就献出了全部的忠诚，他不能……

只要他是，他是菲尼克斯。

阿塔尼斯靠着星图机械台边的位置坐了下来，低头慢慢地合上眼。

***

更早些的时候，沃拉尊正在战争议会协助至高保护者整理相位技师刚带回来的哨兵资料，巡视舰桥的圣堂武士告知于她，大主教在控制室等她。

“你看起来忧虑重重，”沃拉尊踏入舰桥，达拉姆的大主教正沉默地坐在星图边撑着头一声不吭，“我听闻凯拉克斯的棱镜从机械哨兵的资料馆给你带来一个惊喜或者……惊吓……？”

“再次见到菲尼克斯，”沉默了良久之后的开口，阿塔尼斯依旧低着头，似乎某种看不见的愁苦压在后颈上，“让我五味杂陈。”

沃拉尊抬起眼睑，了然地看着慢慢站起来走向舷窗的圣堂武士。

“我本该感到高兴，可又有些悲伤……”

阿塔尼斯叹着气，他的灵能孤独地飘溢着，推着视线移向亚顿之矛外更渺远的星际边界，沃拉尊静静等待他，片刻后，一些带着不可愈合的伤痛，温柔而模糊的声音散开来。

“我的直觉告诉我，他就是我的老朋友。”

“可我的理性，却始终否认这一点。”


End file.
